fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
CD v6
2005 Christmas CD Version 6.0 Script of CD's music and message from Mark Rauterkus 1. Opening Message: (spoken word by Mark Rauterkus) :As we head into 2006, we want to thank you for your attention, friendship and support. I'm Mark Rauterkus, and I'm gearing up for a race for Pittsburgh's City Council. :We love Pittsburgh. but the political process here is something that leaves a lot to be desired. I've been a critic on many local issues. I've offered new and different perspectives. Plenty of solutions have been put forth. :But from time to time if you want certain things accomplished, you have to step forward, take on the responsibility -- and work to do the things that need to be done. :The first thing, if elected, is to LAY THE SHOVEL DOWN. 2. Song: Lay The Shovel Down 3. Message: Following LTSD and before TA. : My friend, Amy Carol Webb, provides two great theme songs for the Elect DOT Rauterkus DOT com campagn. After we lay the shovel down, then we are called to THINK AGAIN. :As a region, city and as voters, I'm hoping we can put our brains into high gear. Let's choose to advance excellent solutions. Let's always be ready to think again. Enjoy the song. Embrace its message. 4. Song: Think Again 5. Message: Don't Put Me In a Box :Don't put me in a box. I'm Mark Rauterkus, a Libertarian candidate for city council district 3, in a special election to occur in early 2006. The song that follows is called, Don't Put Me In a Box. Johnsmith is the singer and songwritter. : This is important to me -- and our public life. For Pittsburgh and our region to flourish again, we've got to be respectful of everybody. Ideas matter most, not some labels. 6. Song: Don't Put Me In a Box 7. Message before Burgers and Fries : Our Black & Gold Nation is a nation of burgers and fries. The song that follows, called Burgers and Fries, is from a Western Pennsylvania group, The Three of Us, It joins my my campaign for public office stressing the fun of community. :Music helps in building relationships and displays how we playing well with others. :We have an extensive PLATFORM for Pgh plus a simple framework. The framwork is freedom, future, fitness, and FLOW. I'm certain you'll agree with my honest, straight-forward, open approach. Hope to see you around town or on the internet soon. 8. Song: Burgers and Fries 9. Message before Meg's story : Each of the nine member of Pittsburgh's city council becomes a chairman of a specific committee. I want to be elected so I can lead the committee that addresses youth policy and City Parks. :I started coaching in 1976. I've published books on athletic performance with many Olympic-level authors. Our two sons who go public school. :Few on Grant Street care about the youth. I do. We have to be fit, physically, financially and as a community. :Meg Barnhouse provides this next selection, a story called DIAMONDS. 8. Story: Meg Barnhouse, Diamonds 9. Message: (before One World) :This CD play two ways. Obviously it plays in an audio device, like a car stero or boom box. Furthermore, you can play the CD in your computer. There you will see a couple letters and a lot of photos. Plus, I've included an installer for an open source software program from OpenOffice.org. :Please pass this CD along to your neighbors, friends and co-workers. Additional copies, while supplies last, can be obtained in bulk. :Mindy sings, "... If we are to have our peace it is up to me and you..." Efforts for peace are within my campaign for public office. I too worry about the babies. Free travel and free trade helps in building friendships among law-abiding neighbors, locally and globally. The song, One World, is written, performed and sung by Mindy Simmons. Mindy just released a CD with powerful music and messages called, LIVE from Pittsburgh. 10. Song: One World 11. Message: Before poem, fiddle and and song, Punching Ballots :We'll finish this collection with a poem about democracy and fiddling by Ken Waldman and another voter song from Amy Carol Webb. 12. Poem: Suffering Democracy by Ken Waldman 13. Song: Be Careful Punching Ballots If You Can't Find the Hole 14. Closing message : Thanks for your attention. Perhaps next year's family Christmas letter will recount some experiences and insights from serving as a city councilman in Pittsburgh. Stay tuned. You might want to attend the swearing in ceremony -- then again, there is always next year's Fourth of July party. You're invited. Version 6.1 Change Log Inserted blurb before the Johnsmith tune, "Don't Put Me In a Box" to promoted his concerts slated for Jan 26 and Feb 2. Still okay to RSVP for the Feb 2, 2006 date.